falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Remy LeBlanc
Remy Francis LeBlanc is the Governor of Wichita Falls. A known hedonist, gunslinger and one of the most dangerous men this side of Red River, Remy eventually made a name for himself as a peacekeeper, bounty hunter, slave rebel, bandit, gang leader, scavenger and governor. A rogue if there ever was one. History Early Life Remy was born in Baton Rouge into one of the most prominent trader families - the LeBlanc's, to Adrian and Louise LeBlanc. He came into the world ten minutes after his twin sister Renee. He spent his early childhood in the LeBlanc Manor, being mostly educated and taken care of by the twins' carer and housekeeper Rosaline when their parents weren't around, which was quite often. Due to the LeBlanc's position they had in possession a collection of Pre-War books on various subjects, and Remy was educated accordingly. The fondest memories of his childhood was when Rosaline would read to the twins before bed-time from a collection of French fairy-tales. During his teenage years, Remy became more rebellious, often lacking respect or empathy towards anyone. Him and his sister used to sneak out of the town into the sewers and ruined industrial buildings, rummaging and searching for exciting pre-War relics. These dangerous scavenger hunts only got him into even more trouble with his parents, dragging his sister along with it too. Remy befriended the poorer children of his town and was in turn influenced by them. Together they began engaging in small-time larceny and pick-pocket. Remy began to see his parents in a more negative light once he witnessed the living conditions of his friends and continued his thieving activities partly for his friends and partly for the simple thrill of it. His parents eventually found out about this, but could never fully stop him, left feeling ashamed and disappointed that their son was wasting his talents on thievery. As he grew older Remy signed in with the local peacekeepers and learned to wield weapons more proficiently, as opposed to playing around with them along with Renee when they were younger. The town didn't have too many issues defending itself against the occasional raiders, chem-fiends and ghouls and Remy turned out to be quite the gunslinger much to the surprise of his family and the other traders who saw him as lazy and irresponsible. In time he even got some men under his command. Remy frequented the brothel quite often, seeking the companionship of women. He grew tired of courting and chasing girls in the town and instead began paying them, he even befriended some of them to the chagrin of the owners. This obviously dragged the LeBlanc's reputation through mud and alienated Remy from his family even further. Coup of Baton Rouge Baton Rouge and it's trade families were under threat from some of the more militant inhabitants, who had enough of the corruption seeping from the rich tradesmen. One of the coup organizers approached Remy knowing that he and his family were in a long dispute and had differing views on how things should be. The man tried to sell the idea of this new government to Remy, promising his family wouldn't get harmed. Remy knew better, however, so he drew his gun and shot the man in the head. Wasting no time he then gathered some of his men and made towards the LeBlanc estate, where he found his parents dead along the soldiers who killed them and his captured sister. Locked in a Mexican standoff, a shootout began and only Remy remained, wounded but alive. The twins gathered what they could and set out to escape the town realizing how dire the situation has become, with the traitors spreading all over like a pack of rats. Before the escape could happen however, Remy was caught by treacherous soldiers. The last thing he saw before getting knocked out was Renee sneaking through the backdoor with a duffle-bag strung across her shoulder. Next thing Remy woke up to was the town square, with the coup-leader General Haddock looking up at him and a noose around his neck. Haddock had planned to execute the merchant sympathizers publicly as a show of force. As the planks disappeared from under his feet, the light slowly began to fade from Remy's eyes. Suddenly he heard a crack of a gun and a whizzing sound above his head as the rope cut loose and Remy ended up on the ground catching his breath. A firefight ensued, and all Remy could see as the vision slowly returned to his eyes, was his sister motioning into the alleyway. Convinced by Renee that the fight was lost and putting his desire for vengeance aside, Remy made his way out of the city through the sewers dealing with the occasional radroaches and feral ghouls. Exiting the sewers outside Baton Rouge the twins were truly on their own for the first time. The 49 and Boss Town The twins began their trek up the 49 heading to Boss Town. On the road they met up with a small-time slaver accompanied by three of his slaves all chained to a pack brahmin. The man presented himself as Phillip Hide. Unsure of the surrounding areas and Hide needing protection on the road, the two parties agreed to travel together, as long as Hide agreed to share the price for the slaves in Boss Town. Hide told them that he came into possession of the slaves during the chaos in Baton Rouge and before that has been on the run from the Royaume. Remy did not fully trust the man but continued to travel with him out of necessity as he seemed to know quite a bit about the surrounding areas and survival in the wastes. On the road, Renee and Hide began to grow closer and soon established a sort of romantic relationship, which rubbed Remy the wrong way. The two men established a rivalry which at a point turned into an all out fight between the two, during which the three slaves managed to escape into a nearby valley. Ending the fight in the face of urgency, they all rushed after the escapees. Remy managed to track down two of the slaves. They begged to release them, but Remy knew he needed the money once they reach Boss Town, so he knocked one of them out and under gunpoint told the other to carry him back to the brahmin. Once the party regrouped back on the Route 49, Hide returned with the third slave whose face was red and blue from the brutal beating he received. They chained the slaves back to the brahmin and continued on their way. Despite the fight between Remy and Hide being over, the tension and hostility remained throughout the remaining voyage. Once they reached Boss Town it was far worse than Remy expected. The city was ravaged by poverty and corruption, with gangs freely roaming the streets and inhabitants acting just short of savage. Hide entered one of the slaver estates to negotiate the sale of his three slaves. When he exited the building to meet Remy and Renee, he arrived with several slaver guards who apprehended the twins. It turned out that Hide had sold five slaves instead of three. Remy was set to work in a pre-War factory owned by the slaver he was sold to, who called himself Mr. Barton, while Renee became one of his courtesans. When they could, the twins would meet up to figure out a way out of this, but it usually turned into an argument of who was to blame for trusting Hide, becoming slaves, and the entire predicament they got themselves into. This put a sour note on their relationship, but they knew they needed each other to escape. Remy began organizing some of the slaves he worked with to destabilize the factory, managing to assassinate some of the overseers. This would lead to the public executions of the slaves, yet put fear in the slavers hearts as they could never figure out the root of the problem, due to Remy covering his tracks and scapegoating some of the other slaves. This forced Mr. Barton to focus more on the factories and put more protection around them leaving himself vulnerable. Despite Renee's hatred towards using sex to achieve her goals, she did so to get close to Barton and one night she slit the slaver's throat, broke into his safe, freed herself and other girls, and escaped to the lower city. Remy found a key and a note from his sister in his cot, saying she went after Hide and to not follow her. Partially angry due to their arguments and partially ashamed of himself, first thing Remy had to do was free himself. Having the option to release all the slaves in the factories, Remy instead escaped alone, not risking the attention that a large prison break would cause. Roaring 20's Upon escaping through the sewers of old Shreveport, Remy came across a hidden outpost manned by a dozen Royaume militia, lead by Capitaine Foss. The LeBlanc family was in good graces with the southern nation before the Coup at Baton Rouge, so Remy and Foss started off on amiable terms. Foss offered LeBlanc revenge for the coup and a position in the Royaume if he would help the Gendarmeries mission in Boss Town. Remy reluctantly agreed, feeling that this deal could fix his relationship with his sister and bring them back home. His task was to infiltrate one of the toughest gangs - the Roaring 20's. Remy approached a group of these gangsters just outside Boss Town in an abandoned fueling station, asking to see Lionhead - the reported leader of the gang. The leader of this group began acting pushy and after a couple mutual insults, Remy proceeded to beat the shit out of him to death. This amused the other 20's who quickly befriended the newcomer and soon lead him to the Lionhead. Meeting the boss-man, Remy realized the man had low cunning and barely any intelligence, but he could rouse and intimidate his subordinates. He managed to charm the Lionhead and prove himself to be a skilled warrior in the mans eyes and was soon inducted into the ranks of the Roaring 20's, putting on the signature denim vest with the symbol of a lion on the back. Since then Remy earned their trust and integrated into their raping, pillaging bandit society, perhaps all too well. However, he didn't forget his deal and kept sending information to Capitaine Foss through a salvaged Eyebot that Remy found and repaired during one of the raids. One of the 20's members - Denver began suspecting Remy of some trickery when during one night he saw him send off the Eyebot he earlier claimed to be broken, off into the wastes. Remy noticed this and before Denver could do anything, he approached Lionhead and secretly told him that there is a rat within the gang, sending information to the Royaume and he would soon make a move to cover his tracks. Just as he said, Denver denounced Remy in front of Lionhead and the gang the next day, which only made Remy seem more trustworthy in Lionhead's eyes. Some days later, Remy planted some audio-tapes describing Roaring 20's movements in Denver's belongings. During another dispute between the two, Remy taunted his adversary into a fight and in the chaos of the battle, he managed to reveal the audio-tapes to the rest of the gang. Denver pleaded to Lionhead and called Remy a traitorous snake, before he was chained to a road-sign and left to die. Because of this, Remy couldn't risk anything like this to happen again, so he sent the Eyebot to Capitaine Foss saying he will lay low for a while. A month later when the 20's made into the ruins of Longview, the Eyebot surprisingly returned much too early. Foss' logs dictated that LeBlanc had to kill Lionhead and break apart the gang or him and his sister would be considered traitors by the Royaume. Outraged by this tall order and the accompanying threat, Remy was once again put in a corner. During one of the raids on a nearby village, Remy and Lionhead ended up in the same room, facing down some of the defeated villagers. Remy had the chance to kill him right then and there, and he took it. He pulled out his revolver and blew Lionheads brains out as he was about to reap the spoils of victory. Emptying the gun and putting it in one of the villagers hands, he beat him up and dragged him outside to play up the murder of the 20's leader. With their leader dead, Roaring 20's started breaking up with several men claiming ownership of the gang, among them Remy. He realized that returning to Capitaine Foss would probably result in him being drawn and quartered as a traitor, as they had no more use for him. So instead he gathered some of the men loyal to him west towards Dallas and left the rest of the gang to fight each other. Picking up the trail of his sister from caravans and small outpost rumors, Remy and his fifty odd gang members moved in towards Dallas. They stopped in Longview, where they took over a nearby village that was lightly defended and rested reaping the spoils of their conquest. Remy, having this power, grew paranoid and began worrying about the loose end that was Capitaine Foss. He ordered a dozen of his men to head out towards Boss Town to the location where the Royaume spies were hiding out, under pretense of bringing news of Lionhead's demise. Once the Royaume are at ease, the orders are to kill every last man under Foss and not let word reach the south. While this plot was under way, Remy and his Roaring 20's hunkered down in Longview, raiding caravans traveling the Long 20. Weathering the Seasons Half the men LeBlanc sent out returned weeks later letting him know that Foss and his men were dead. Satisfied and at peace with the tied up loose end, Remy mobilized his gang and they continued on their way west. The men were kept loyal and honest thus far by the ample opportunity he gave them to raid and pillage, but that was coming to an end. In a weeks travel the 20's moved into the hellscape of Dallas known as Four Seasons. Moving ever deeper into the ruins of the pre-War metropolis, several of the 20's lives were taken, whether by a mutated animal, ghoul, or radiation sickness. Remy lead his men into a ruined hospital in hopes of finding anti-rad medicine and general supplies. The place turned out to be some sort of elaborate trap however, as a group of surprisingly organized protectrons and sentry bots ravaged the unsuspecting visitors. Remy and some of his men were pushed back deeper into the ruins of the hospital, trying to evade and hide from the pursuing assailants. The remaining gangers holed themselves up in the medical labs. If the robot peril wasn't enough, LeBlanc's men started getting rowdy and confrontational and turned downright hostile towards each other. The panic began seeping in and most of Remy's men started blaming him and his ridiculous quest of chasing down his sister. The lines were drawn, but before things could get out of hand the room was filled with poisonous gas and the light in Remy's eyes slowly faded away. He woke up, drugged and drowsy in an auto-doc. He was greeted by an AI calling itself Nurse AMI that acted strangely sympathetic and friendly. Considering everything that has happened in the past week, that took Remy aback. Even though AMI was acting friendly there was certainly something wrong with the AI, as she would act overprotective and keep Remy first locked in the autodoc and later in a sealed patient room. With no alcohol, women and enemies to kill, Remy had a lot of time to reflect on his life. He began abusing mentats and med-x, but Nurse AMI soon noticed that and cut off the supply, treating her patient with strange devotion like some sort of a test subject. Without substances to abuse, Remy turned to books and art, something he loved as a kid. Finding some bliss in his newfound activities, he soon covered the walls with recreations of paintings he remembered from his family estate. He began reading books on medicine and science, specifically taking interest in recycling and energy. AMI seemed to be intrigued by this development and let it flourish. Remy did attempt a few escapes but was promptly stopped by his AI jailer, claiming his recovery is not yet complete. Spending nearly a year in isolation, one day a huge storm hit Dallas sending the AI systems of the hospital haywire. With the robots and facilities malfunctioning Remy packed all the meds and supplies he could, including some of the books and art, and made it out of the frying pan into the fire of the hellscape that was Dallas. Covered in heavy rags and wearing protective gear, Remy slowly made it through the stormy ruins. The saving grace was the RadAway and Rad-X he managed to salvage on his way out the hospital, and the heavy storm kept him from the robotic gaze of the patrolling sentries. In a couple days he made it to a small settlement just outside Dallas with barely a dozen settlers, mostly ghouls, couple of humans and a solemn super-mutant. The three men quickly recognized Remy and as his memory came back to him he recognized them as some of his gang-members. Luckily they were the ones who sided with Remy during the standoff in the clinic. They told him of how they were all treated by this mysterious AI and managed to escape the city, evading elaborate traps and robotic sentries. They also told him of rumors about Renee passing through Dallas headed north towards Oklahoma and a reportedly civilized settlement. Overhearing this, the hooded super mutant approached the group, which put them on alert, but as he spoke in a soft calm voice reassuring them, they began talking. Patterson, as he presented himself, offered to travel with the group as long as they took a small detour for Summerhall Casino, a pre-war hotel/casino, now inhabited by civilized folk, providing comfort and luxury to weary travelers. Remy saw the benefit of having a worldly, skilled super-mutant by his side and agreed to this. The five wanderers packed their gear and set out north on the Route 35. Summerhall During their travels, Remy learned of goings on in the West such as Master's Army, the NCR and all the rest, from Patterson. The mutant admitted to serving the Master in the past but has since become much more considerate and realized what the Unity tried to accomplish was wrong. As they traveled the group became quite friendly, especially considering all Remy has seen from Super Mutants before was exclusively mindless aggression. Passing the lifeless wastes north of the Seasons, they reached the irradiated Lake Ray Roberts. Across the still waters and dusty air shined a beacon of pre-war might, a large tower in the middle of a dried out hellscape, that was the Summerhall Casino. As they approached the Casino it seemed intimidating yet beautiful. An imposing pillar of pre-war might with no civilization around, just the empty roads, ruined resort buildings and radioactive dust clouds. Outside the gates, the group was greeted by extremely well equipped security. The building itself seemed to have been built to withstand a nuclear war. When they were welcomed inside, the perspective changed quite drastically, as if shifting from greyscale to color. The place seemed like something out of pre-War pulp magazines, royal and enchanting, seemingly not bothered by the outside world. Selling a lot of the gear he salvaged in Dallas, Remy bought himself and his companions a luxurious time and company in the casino. At this time Patterson disappeared without a word to his friends. This was when Remy met Faith of Monroe, the star singer and courtesan of Summerhall. With blonde flowing hair, dressed in a white elegant dress and a cigarette in her mouth, the dames look alone was enough to enamor Remy LeBlanc. Faith was a confident, beautiful and dangerous woman, all those qualities attracted him to her unlike any other he's been with before. He could only describe it to himself as true love. Faith, however had different plans in mind. She used Remy's affection to advance herself among the owners of the Casino. This poisonous relationship turned Remy back to the man he was before being imprisoned in the Dallas Hospital. He turned back to the ruthlessness, got hooked on med-x and alcohol same as his new lover. What Faith didn't predict was to what lengths he was willing to go to pursue the love of his life. He killed her previous lover soon after he arrived and threatened others who would make advances, which isolated Faith from her admirers - through whom she wielded her power. Faiths interest into LeBlanc slowly turned into real affection, perhaps unknowingly to herself. She covered for him when he got in trouble and she cared for him when he got injured. To her own surprise, the two began growing ever closer, blossoming this poisonous union. Faith still had her ambition however, and the only one standing in her way was the de-facto owner of the casino: James Darling. James was the proprietor and shot-caller of Summerhall, while Faith was the heart and soul of the Casino. All she needed was to discredit the man and garner support among the members of the casino. Remy however, had lived in the wastes and was used to solving problems differently. Even though Faith tried to convince him that this would not work, Remy wanted to act. He went to Darling's penthouse with an intent to intimidate him and make him give up power, but James had no intent to accommodate this request. The man who has never been outside the doors of the casino acted almost carefree and under the illusion of safety. Even as Remy snapped and began beating him to death, James believed he would come out on top up until the last minute. As the guards came rushing in they dragged out the chem-addled and drunk Remy and locked him up in the Vault cells under the casino. Faith visited him in his cell soon after slipping him the key to the cell and kissing him a goodbye. As Remy snuck through the old Vault 78 chambers he met someone he did not expect - Patterson. The super-mutant who had disappeared a month ago when they reached the casino was carrying a Vault-Tec marked briefcase. When asked about the satchel, Patterson strangely promised Remy a garden of Eden if they were to make it out alive. Oklahoma Trail The two wanderers had their sights set to north and as they traveled the atmosphere changed from a red sand, dust filled wasteland to a lush prairie slowly turning into overgrown, emerald valleys and rivers. They also met the inhabitants of this environment; seemingly natives - dressed like the ones from old history books but these analogs of a time gone by wielded advanced laser weaponry and fire-spewing totems as they sprung their ambushes on the unwary travelers. Between the natives, wildlife and the treacherous terrain, Remy and Patterson's voyage was hard fought, but they came across some friendly faces eventually. Men and women armed with rifles and clad in green coats calling themselves the River Exiles. They claimed to have once been a part of the Choctaw Pale Hairs - the native tribe ravaging these lands. While Patterson was gathering information about the surrounding biome and how to help the Exiles, Remy was getting anxious and eager to leave after finding out his sister had passed through the forests a few months ago. They stayed at the camp once they got entangled in the conflict between River Exiles and Pale Hairs. Patterson worked with the medics and scientists taking care of the injured and reinforcing the Exiles outposts, while Remy joined their rangers on skirmishes and scouting runs against the Pale Hairs. During his stay he had a fling with one of the Exile rangers; a former Pale Hair called Shani. She was the opposite of Faith; a kind, honest, steady person and perhaps this huge difference attracted Remy. The Exiles eventually offered to escort the two travelers through the dangerous and overgrown Chickasaw Country grateful for their help, Shani volunteered wishing to help Patterson and Remy and get away from the Pale Hairs, if for a while. The now party of three headed north towards Oak City; Patterson meeting one of his old associates, Shani escaping Pale Hairs and Remy looking for Renee who was last seen heading there. They followed Route 35 and eventually reached their destination. They were greeted by something Remy hasn't seen since Royaume, an organized society and military - the New State of Oklahoma or Okies as they were commonly known. They were tentatively welcomed into the Oak City after Patterson asked for Veronica Kirchner and Shani vouched for her companions, since the Exiles have been working with NSO to drive back the Pale Hairs. Patterson began working with the Followers present in the inner city, while Remy and Shani stayed in the outer city. The two developed deeper feelings for each other despite or thanks to their polarizing personalities. Despite the local government attempting to bring Remy into the fold by giving him a job as a peacekeeper, he couldn’t stay long due to his nature and pursuit of his sister. He convinced Shani to leave and they were gone from Oak City as fast as they got there. Patterson stayed, explaining to his friend that he had an obligation to help the Followers and help make the world a better place. Fall Town Having lost one of his companions, Remy picked up some rumors of a slaver community on the other side of Red River in Texas. Learning that Renee headed south from Oak City, this slaver community was his best bet. The two traveling companions and lovers spent weeks on the road. They passed small towns under the NSO law and tribal villages. They had to evade Pale Hairs, Caesar’s Legion and Leitner’s Purifiers – a group of Super Mutants loyal to their long gone Master. Despite all the dangers, Remy managed to get to Red River eventually where he caught word of Falls – a slaver settlement built on the ruins of an Old World city ran by a man named Hide. Remy’s hatred sparked once more and not even Shani could stop him from doing something stupid. Now he wasn’t contempt with simply saving his sister, he wanted Hide and all his lackeys dead. Remy traveled back north towards the nearest NSO settlement – Lawtown. There he convinced the morally steady mayor to take action. It didn’t take much, since Falls was a known source of Legion slaves and their connections to the horror-show that was Amarillo. Remy roused the NSO soldiers to do the right thing while all he wanted to do was kill Hide, even losing sight of his original goal. Remy now had thirty guns ready to cross Red River and bring justice to slavers. This proved to be not as easy as it seemed at first, however. Falls had an equal amount of guards fortifying it and they had access to an old military outpost and all the firepower it held including an operational howitzer. Remy learned about it the hard way and was forced to pull back. Having to rethink his strategy Remy and the NSO commanding officer devised a plan to spread their forces into small outfits surrounding the city and always on the move, to evade artillery fire. This worked for a while, but it did not help Remy take the settlement. This changed when Remy learned of another variable in this conflict – a group of Nightkin hiding out in the ruins of downtown Wichita Falls. They were a splinter of Leitner’s Purifiers driven mad by their usage of Stealth Boys. Remy, having learned of their affliction from Patterson’s stories, used this knowledge to manipulate the nightkin into wreaking havoc on Falls. He kept this secret from his companions and soldiers of course. During the chaos brought on by the nightkin that emerged inside of the slaver settlement, Shani snuck into the military base and sabotaged the howitzer, allowing the NSO soldiers to regroup and lead a direct assault. The battle lasted a day and a night, Remy and NSO had the advantage of slavers and nightkin weakening each other. By the morning, most of the town was taken, but a lot of innocents were killed by the crazed mutants. While nobody seemed to suspect Remy’s involvement in this, Shani had her doubts and when confronting him about it was told the truth. She tried convincing him to let his vengeance go, save his sister and leave, but Remy wouldn’t hear any of it. She left that night, unable to watch Remy spiral down like this. Hide and the last of his men holed up in his manor. Remy soon learned that Hide had imprisoned Renee as soon as he saw him, he planned to sell her into slavery but none of the caravans had arrived. Hide threatened that soon a large contingent from the west would arrive to enslave all of them. Remy did not believe his opponents bluff. Pumped on chems, he snuck inside the manor and shot his way through Hide’s lackeys intent on killing his nemesis. Entering Hide’s room he found him hiding behind a gravely wounded and beaten Renee. Hide threatened Remy once again, he started goading him by telling all that he had done to his sister and what he planned to do to her, her fate in the Legion or worse. Remy shot Hide in his eye, killing him, but not before Hide could set off turrets hidden in the room. Gravely wounded, Remy crawled towards his sister and listened to her last words as she died in his arms. Rebuilding of Wichita Personality Remy has a double-edged personality, often seen as self-destructive. He is quick and clever, picking up new skills and knowledge quickly. However, he is also prone to bouts of wroth, and he is also stubborn and proud. He never truly lived up to his potential, the one his parents saw in him, instead jumping from plot to plot never focusing on anything or anyone. He is naturally charismatic and described as magnetic by some, despite him not being gregarious or talkative. He can pull out the Cajun charm when he needs to, and often does when a situation can be twisted by a silver tongue. Generally he is seen as sardonic with a sharp wit, only saying things when he needs to and often hurting people with his sharp tongue, which usually leads him into trouble. Remy revels in hedonism, particularly alcohol, women, and gambling. He is also often seen as deceitful and amoral but despite that Remy tries to live up to his own moral code, trying to care for those close to him, even if sometimes that only means himself. Relationships Renee LeBlanc Faith of Monroe Thomas Hide Patterson Skills and Traits Remy is a masterful gunslinger, quick on the draw and sharp on the aim. He is most proficient and prefers using side-arms and pistols. Remy picked up his martial skills dealing with the troublemakers around his hometown when he was younger and later on put it to use as a bandit as part of the Roaring 20's. He also picked up lockpicking and sleight of hand dealing with the rival merchants families and gambling houses. The gunplay came in very useful in those situations as well. During his time as an outcast wanderer, he learned to salvage and repair pre-War tech and guns. He also studied science while imprisoned in Dallas, particularly gaining knowledge on energy tech and recycling from recovered books. Remy has also been a talented painter since he was a child. Has an eye for aesthetics and art. Appearance Remy LeBlanc has light slightly tanned skin, a weathered and leathery face. His features include light dimples in the corners of his mouth, some light freckles on his cheeks and nose, hazel eyes and slight dark circles under his eyes. His scars include a small one above his right eye and another bigger one running up from the bottom of the jaw up to the right cheek. His hair is copper brown, untidy cut and hanging loose over his ears and eyes. He has a brown beard, darker than his hair, fairly long, unkept and in thin patches around his scar. On his neck is also a rope stretch mark, from being hanged. Remy wears an old Confederate coat that belonged to his ancestor Colonel Arthur LeBlanc who fought in the American Civil War. The coat has been since reinforced with hard leather on the inside. Over the coat, he has a holster strapped over his shoulder diagonally, holding a machete on the back and a handgun in front. He has a revolver holster strapped to the side of his belt and a satchel at the back of it holding some recycling gear, minor repair gear, lockpicks and tricks of the trade. He wears grey cotton trousers and long leather boots that have hidden blades in the heels. Equipment Quotes By About